


Yet Another Dilemma

by VioletPaget



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Aro!Janeway, Aromantic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPaget/pseuds/VioletPaget
Summary: “Captain, the Borg are hailing us” welp, forget that personal problem on Janeway’s plate...
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway
Kudos: 1





	Yet Another Dilemma

Kathryn sips her coffee considering the problem. Her fingers hover above her com badge. She’s about to call him in, confront him, and then just spit it out. But then again, that seems too harsh.

Casually, slip out the information, while throwing a party, perhaps. She’d be sexy, he’ll (almost) hit on her, she’d respond ‘nope, I’m aro’.

Sighing, she sips her liquid fortitude. If only he would ask, it’d be easier: ‘Are you aro?’, but alas, he is too polite.

Chakotay interrupted her thoughts. “Captain, the Borg are hailing us”. Well, now she has a new dilemma to solve.


End file.
